


first things first

by sweetavocado



Series: Still Standing Tall [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has A Sibling (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex has extended family, Hurt Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Multi, Reggie is good with kids, alex knows their hate is just covering up for the fact they like eachother, all their parents suck btw, implied future flynn/carrie, juke, luke blames himself for their deaths, that should be a tag but whateves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetavocado/pseuds/sweetavocado
Summary: Alex finds out he has a niece and nephew, then plays for them.Julie realizes she needs to be there more for her boys, who are hurting.“You kissed my nephew?” Julie let out an exasperated sigh.“I didn’t know he was your nephew! I didn’t even know you yet!”
Relationships: Alex & Aunt Victoria, Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Female Character(s), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carlos Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina & Original Male Character(s), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Reggie
Series: Still Standing Tall [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 309





	first things first

**Author's Note:**

> hi sorry this is so late, there was a house fire that cut off my enitre neighborhoods internet
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> next part should be out within the next week!!

Julie woke up on the couch in the studio. She felt Luke’s hands on her waist. With a dopey smile on her face she turned around to face him, and was met with a smirking ghost.

“You ever cuddle with Alex’s nephew?” Julie immediately sat up and threw a pillow at Luke. 

“Not another word about that! Especially before we tell Alex that I’m friends with his nephew, or the fact that he has a nephew.” Julie crossed her arms and stared down at Luke. “And if you promise to never bring *it* up again, I won’t say another word about you flirting with my mom. I’ll just bother Reggie.”

Luke smiled, “Deal.”  
***

School dragged on for what felt like forever. Julie was so nervous, feeling like Luke might slip up or just make a joke forgetting about their deal.

Flynn noticed this and smirked, “Reminiscing about last night?”

“Not the way I want to,” Julie sighed. “We found out Alex has a nephew.”

“No way! Really?” Flynn grabbed her shoulders. “Did he meet him yet?”

“No,” Julie shook her head. “He doesn’t even know he exists yet.”

“Then how did you find out?” Flynn now looked concerned. Julie cringed, this was gonna be awkward.

“It was a team effort. Me and Luke were talking about our first kisses, and one thing led to another…”

Flynn started to connect the dots. “Lex Ross?”

Julie nodded solemnly. “This is gonna suck, isn’t it?”

“Probably. But don’t sweat it, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Julie smiled, “You promise not to say anything until me and Luke talk to him?”

“Promise,” Flynn punched her shoulder. Let’s go learn about taxation without representation.” Julie cackled loudly and allowed herself to be dragged into APUSH.  
***

“Boys! We’re here! Make yourself visible, the world's best manager has arrived,” Flynn called into the studio. At the sound of her presence, the boys made themselves visible. Flynn looked towards Julie, who nodded. “Reggie, can you come help me carry some snacks?”

“Why?” He whined. “Ghosts don’t eat, are you trying to torture me?”

Flynn gave him a dirty look. “I’ll just have Ray help me then.” As she turned around and started walking out of the studio, Reggie chased after her.

“No! Wait! He’s had a really long day, Flynn. Let the man rest!” Julie shook her head fondly and closed the studio doors behind him. Turning around, Julie nodded at Luke.

“Hey, Alex? Can we talk to you?” Julie was playing with the hem of her shirt and Alex looked between the two of them worriedly. 

“Yeah, of course. What’s up?” Alex followed them to the couch and they all sat down.

“Luke and I were talking last night,” Julie started. “And we made a revelation.”

Alex nodded slowly. “You already told us you guys are dating, what’s this about?”

“Julie and I were talking about-”

“Childhood friends,” Julie cut in while glaring at Luke.

“Yeah. That.” Luke rolled his eyes before continuing. “And we realized that we both had childhood friends with the same last name.”

“Okay?” Alex shrugged. “What’s the big deal?”

“My friend, Alexander, his parents are named Marco and Alyssa.” At that, Alex turned to Julie with raised eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“Alexander, we call him Lex, his parents are Marco and Alyssa Ross.” Alex’s jaw dropped. 

Sputtering, Alex asked, “What’s Alyssa’s maiden name?”

“Sinclair,” Julie said softly, as if was the most fragile word. Alex started tearing up.

“I have a nephew? And you know where Alyssa lives?” Julie nodded.

“This Friday is his sister’s birthday. She asked me if I would perform at her party, but maybe we could play as a band? She’s turning nine.”

“What’s her name?” Alex asked.

“Alba,” Julie responded. Alex let out a watery laugh.

“Of course we can do a band performance,” he said. 

After a few minutes of Alex calming himself down he asked, “How do you know my sister’s family?”

Julie smiled and replied, “Dr. Ross delivered me.” Giggling, she continued. “Alyssa actually went into labor two hours after I was born, my mom used to talk about how he walked into her hospital room holding Lex the next morning. My mom was so happy, considering she was friends with Alyssa- oh.” Alex tensed at this. “I think they met through Trevor. Anyways, we grew up together and we’re still friends.”

Alex smiled softly. “I’m glad that her family knows you, Jules.”

“Me too,” she responded. As an afterthought, Julie added, “Also just to warn you, Alba has a crush on Carlos. It’s super cute,” Julie giggled.

Alex laughed, “Well maybe when they’re older and three years isn’t such a difference, I’ll be okay with my niece dating a Molina.” They all laughed at that, but were interrupted by Reggie and Flynn coming back in.

“Why did you take so long?” Reggie whined. “Ray wasn’t even home!”

“I’m sorry, Reg.” Flynn looked at Julie, who nodded approvingly. “I had to have an excuse for us to leave so Luke and Julie could talk to Alex about his nephew.”

“I’m an uncle!?” Reggie shouted. He ran over to Alex and gave him a big hug. “We’re uncles!” Alex hugged him back and smiled fondly.

“Yep, Reg. Sunset Curve is officially made up of uncles.”  
***

Julie knocked on the Ross’s front door. Lex was the one who answered, with a bright smile on his face. Julie felt a little guilty, Lex had watched her perform before and hadn’t recognized Alex. Paired with the fact that Lex hadn’t come out to his parents yet, made her feel uneasy. Did Alyssa not talk about her late brother?

Julie was interrupted from her thoughts when Lex spoke up. “Hey, Jules.” When he spoke, she could feel Alex tense behind her.

She returned the smile. “Hey, Lex. Your mom said to come early to set up but all I have is my keyboard,” she lifted up the instrument. “And Flynn has the projector,” she gestured her head back at Flynn who waved.

“Awesome, well the party starts in about an hour so you’ll have time to set up and warm up.”

“Thanks, Lex. Now where is the birthday girl?”

“Here!” A little girl with dark brown hair pushed her way into the door frame. “Come in! Come in!” Julie smiled fondly as she complied with the girl’s request. Walking in, she noticed a drum kit set up.

“This is new,” Julie observed.

“It’s my birthday present,” Alba said. “I wanted to learn.” At this, Carlos spoke up.

“Cool, we should make a band!” Alba visibly blushed and nodded.

“When did you get here?” She asked, giggling. 

“I came with Julie, Flynn and I are her roadies.” Alba smiled even brighter.

“What instrument do you play?”

“I’m learning the guitar,” Carlos answered.

Julie laughed, “Have fun Carlos. Flynn and I are going to go set up.”

“Don’t do all the work,” Carlos replied. Swinging his finger around, he continued. “Make sure the boyband makes an effort to help.” Julie giggled awkwardly. 

“Boyband?” Lex questioned.

“He thinks my hologram band is made up of ghosts,” as she answered, she narrowed her eyes at Carlos who shrugged sheepishly.

“Speaking of the boys, should I be jealous? You and that guitarist are pretty close,” Lex wiggled his eyes.

Chuckling awkwardly, Julie replied. “I’ll always be your beard.” She bumped her shoulder against Lex’s. The boys looked at one another with concern at the revelation.

“What are first kisses for?” Julie smiled as she heard Alex let out an ungodly sound.

“Excuse me?!” Alex yelled. Julie ignored him in favor of asking Lex where she could set up.

“Right this way, babe.” Again Julie ignored the questions the boys were shouting at her and followed Lex into their den.

“Thanks, Lex,” Julie said.

“Anytime, Jules. I’ll come back down later after I finish helping my mom with the decorations.” Julie nodded and turned to where she would set up her keyboard. After Lex left, Alex turned to Julie with furrowed brows.

“You kissed my nephew?” Julie let out an exasperated sigh.

“I didn’t know he was your nephew! I didn’t even know you yet!”

“And what’s with the ‘beard’ thing?”

“He hasn’t told his parents he’s gay yet, he’s not ready to. He pretends to have a crush on me in case he gets stuck in a pickle.” Alex’s face morphed into worry.

“Why doesn't he want to tell his parents?”

Julie sighed. “He’s scared of their reaction. He’s mentioned before how his grandparents aren’t the best with that kind of stuff.”

“Oh,” Alex said softly. Needing to change the subject he said, “Let’s set up.”  
***

After setting and warming up, Julie and Flynn went upstairs to get something to drink while the boys stayed in the den. 

“Do you think Lex is okay?” Alex asked.

“I think he will be,” Luke answered. “You were scared to come out to us for the longest time, and we were fine with it. Lex just needs time.” After a beat, he continued. “And if not, I’m sure Ray would be fine with having another Sincalir in the house.” Alex smiled bitterly. 

“I hope so.”  
***

It was finally time for the band to perform.

When Alyssa greeted Julie, she revealed that she had no idea she was in a band until Lex told her last week. Nonetheless, she was very happy for Julie to finally have music back into her life. If only she knew who brought it back to her. 

Alex kept fiddling with his drumsticks nervously, he hadn’t ever come out to Alyssa and he didn’t know if she was aware or not. Would she even be happy to see him? He was pulled from his thoughts as Lex started speaking.

“Thank you all for coming,” he cleared his throat. “My birthday gift to Alba was to have her favorite band perform live. That I’m sure has nothing to do with Carlos.” At this Alba blushed and looked away from a chuckling Carlos. “Now, give it up for Julie and the Phantoms!”

Julie took the mic from Lex, who placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before wishing her luck. “Thank you, Lex,” she whispered. Speaking into the mic she said, “Hi. I’m Julie of Julie and the Phantoms. Our drummer wanted to pick out today’s first song, Bright. Enjoy.”

Julie started playing, the words that got her back into the music program flowing out of her. It was about three measures before the guys would pop in. Preparing herself, she made eye contact with Alyssa, who smiled brightly at her. That was when the boys poofed in. Julie saw the moment when Alyssa made the revelation. Her happy face morphed into disbelief.

Julie chanced a look at Marco, who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. He mouthed, ‘Later’, before turning his attention back at the boys while slipping his and into Alyssa’s. 

Julie could tell Alex was playing his heart out, his eyes never leaving Alyssa’s. The three members in front of the drum kit held a silent conversation, no sharing mics. This was Alex’s moment. It was a little awkward at first since they naturally gravitated towards one another, but they made it work.

Julie belted out the last note, and before the boys disappeared, they made themselves visible so they wouldn’t poof out. They bowed as everyone started clapping. Lex ran up and gave Julie a hug. Pulling apart, he looked at the guys standing awkwardly there.

“Oh, do I need to unplug the projector?” He asked.

“No,” she answered. “They wanted to stay and introduce themselves.” 

“Cool,” He said. He turned to them and said, “Hey, I’m Lex.”

“Luke.”

“Reggie.”

“Uh, I’m Alex.”

Lex smiled, “Cool, we’re name twins.”

“Actually, he’s your namesake,” Reggie said smiling. Lex looked confused as Luke hit Reggie’s shoulder.

“I’m actually named after my uncle,” Lex chuckled awkwardly. “But it’s alright, at least you’re pretty.” At this Reggie blushed and Alex stepped forward, pushing him back.

“My god,” Alex muttered. “Uh, can we talk to you and your family privately?” Alex looked up and met his sister's gaze, who was still in shock.

“Uh, yeah,” Lex said. “Do I need to move the projector?”

“No,” Alex said. Then they poofed out.

“What was that about?” Lex asked Julie. 

“Let’s head upstairs and talk,” she said. 

Julie grabbed Lex’s hand and dragged him upstairs, signaling Carlos and Marco to do the same. Once everyone was settled at the dining room table, the boys made themselves visible. Alba shrieked, and Lex jumped along with his parents. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment. It was Alba who broke the silence by ‘whispering’ to Julie. “The one with brown hair is really cute.” Reggie laughed out loud at that and Luke cowered from Alex’s gaze.

“Oh my *god*,” Alex groaned. “It doesn’t stop.”

Finally, Alyssa spoke. “Alex?” Her voice sounded soft even as it cracked.

“Hi, Ally,” he replied. A beat passed before Alex jumped up and enveloped her in a hug. Both siblings were sobbing at this point. Marco looked at the display, then back at his kids.

“Kids, meet your Uncle Alex.”

Lex made the revelation much quicker than Alba, letting out a quiet, “Oh my god.” Alba on the other hand just rolled her eyes.

“Silly daddy, Uncle Alex is dead remember?” Luke and Reggie winced at that.

“We’re um, ghosts,” Luke said.

They had a lot of explaining to do.  
***

After explaining everything from when the boys first died, until now, they all just sat in awkward silence. 

“So you think I’m pretty,” Reggie asked Lex while trying to break the awkward silence. Panicking, Julie groaned.

“That compliment was directed at me, Reg. He couldn’t even see you at the time.” Reggie looked confused before Alex elbowed Reggie and gave him a look. Understanding now, Reggie rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I knew that.” 

Julie just face palmed and Lex just stood there awkwardly, trying to find a way to play along. “I’m sure you’ll get called pretty someday, guess you're just not Alba’s type.” They all laughed at that.

Alyssa turned to Alex. “I wanted to ask you about why mom and dad kicked you out,” she said. “They never said anything and burned all your pictures.” She started tearing up. “What happened?”

Alex sighed before meeting his sister’s gaze. “They found out I was gay.” Alyssa choked out a sob and Lex sent Alex an apologetic look filled with wonder. Alyssa crushed Alex in a hug.

“I’m crying right now, but really I’m pissed that you never told me,” she said.

“I was scared,” he confessed. 

Alyssa stared at him in disbelief. “You shouldn’t have been. I am so sorry I made you feel like you couldn’t talk to me, Alex.” 

He shook his head. "It's okay. I'm just surprised mom and dad never said anything."

Alyssa looked at him disapprovingly, "You know how they are."

Alex let out a breath. "I should know better than anybody." At this, Alyssa went in for another hug, muttering incoherent apologies. Everyone turned around to give the siblings a moment alone. Walking into the living room, Julie turned to Lex.

“Thanks for bringing the first kiss thing up earlier, by the way. I was hoping he would never find out.”

Lex chuckled and replied, “Embarrassed of me, Molina?” Julie gave him a fond look.

“Not at all.” She gave him a tight hug. “Are you okay?”

“Other than the fact that ghosts are real, I’m fine.” Julie openly laughed at that and caught Luke’s attention.

“Hey guys,” he said awkwardly. “I never knew Reggie was so good with kids.” He gestured towards where Reggie was showing off his ghost tricks with Alba and Carlos. Sighing, he turned his attention back to Lex and Julie. “One of the only things I hate about being dead is knowing that he’ll never have a family of his own. Yeah, he’s a flirt, but he always talked about planning his wedding and serenading his bride during the ceremony,” Luke chuckled bitterly. “I never thought much about it at the time, but a lot of his country songs revolved around how he would handle situations as a parent. I didn’t even make the connection until recently. The last two weeks he hasn’t snuck a country song into my book, so I decided to read his old ones.” Luke ran his hand through his hair. “I love our afterlife, it’s perfect other than my whole parents thing- but even that’s resolved. I just,” Luke groaned. “I just hate myself for taking that away from him.”

Julie stared at Luke for a moment before wrapping him up in a hug. “Don’t blame yourself for this,” Julie whispered. “Besides, Reggie seems happy. But if you want, I could talk to him tonight?”

“Please,” he replied softly. “I’m worried. He used to share his top three baby names with us once a week, but after he- we died…”

Julie rubbed his back. “Shh, I know. I’ll talk to him.” While she continued to hug Luke, she blinked back her own tears. Other than her conversation with Luke about his parents, she never even thought about their other regrets. She never noticed the way all the boys looked fondly at her relationships with her family. She never noticed how Reggie would walk Carlos to school everyday. She never noticed how Luke has become more hesitant to share his ideas. She never noticed how Alex would turn invisible and just rant about Willie and how perfect he is to Tia, how he would ask for advice even though she wouldn’t respond. She never noticed how Reggie would always poof into her room after she got into a fight with her dad. She never noticed how he would always take her and Carlos’s side in arguments with her father, no matter how much he loved him. She never noticed Luke’s lingering looks whenever she would walk away without solving a conflict whether it was with Flynn, Carlos, or her dad. She never noticed how much Alex admired Carrie. She never noticed his solemn looks directed at Flynn, or how he always hinted at her to make up with Carrie. She never noticed how Reggie could play *so* many different instruments, but would hesitate before picking them up. She never noticed how Luke would get all sad- not jealous- around Nick. She never noticed Alex rehearsing his coming out speech for her dad. She never noticed how Reggie was never really disappointed whenever they found out they still couldn’t eat food. She never noticed how the boys would have hourly check ins whether it be in person or by text with the new phones. She never noticed the contents stored in Alex’s fanny pack, or how his drumsticks never left his person. She never noticed how Reggie would help Carlos and her with her homework, and how good he was at teaching. She never even noticed how he was the one teaching Carlos the guitar either.

But she would start noticing.

And oh, how it’ll break her heart.

Because dying young is the worst.

And even after death, you still have baggage.

And sometimes your baggage even gets twice as heavy.

But it’ll be okay.

Guess they’re alike that way.


End file.
